Fall for you
by tiff0795
Summary: A story for httydluver13.  Song is Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade.  Astrid and Hiccup have been fighting and Astrid is ready to end it.


Astrid watched as members of the tribe loaded up a ship for a voyage. Hiccup was going with them. Hiccup and Astrid have been in a relationship for three years now, and it was falling apart. They have been doing more fighting than anything, and Astrid wondered if this was it.

"He's leaving. Who knows when he'll be back? I guess this is really the end. What if I do see him again? The fighting will just go on. I can't deal with this anymore," Astrid said to herself. She got up and walked over to his house.

"I am going to end it, before he leaves," she said, almost as self-motivation. She walked in the door and saw Hiccup packing for the trip.

"Hiccup…" Astrid started. Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"Listen, Astrid, I'm going to be going soon, can I leave on a good note?" Hiccup asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Astrid said.

"I hate the fact that we can't go through a day without fighting anymore. This has gone on long enough," Hiccup said. Astrid nodded. "So either we need to change, or this is it."

Astrid looked down and the floor. She was about to say something when Stoick walked into the room.

"All set, ready to go, Hiccup?" Stoick asked. Hiccup look from his father, to Astrid, and back to his father. He nodded.

"Just… give me a minute," Hiccup said. Stoick nodded and went to the ship.

Hiccup turned to Astrid. He handed her a small wooden box eloquently designed. "Tell me as soon as you have your answer," he said and then left.

Astrid stood there in the Haddock home motionless. She looked down at the box. She slowly opened it and in it there was a note

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying..._

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear its true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another dayI swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

After she finished reading, she looked back down into the box. There at the bottom was a ring. She recognized it the moment she saw it.

She had to think of an answer soon. He would be leaving soon, and it could be years when she sees him next. She broke off in a run to the ship. She had to tell him. Despite the fighting, Hiccup was her first love. They could work anything out. They have in the past.

She knew her decision.

Hiccup was trying to hold off departure as long as he could. He sat by the edge of the ship looking in the direction of his house. Gobber came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a few more minutes," Hiccup said with his eyes fixed. Gobber shook his head.

"I can see what I can do, but we have to get going, lad," he said.

Hiccup sighed. "Maybe the fighting was just to much for her to agree. If I would have loved her this much the whole time…" Hiccup said. Gobber looked away and sighed.

"Two more minutes, then we have to go."

He left Hiccup staring off into space.

When Astrid got there, the sails were going up. She went to the end of the pier and shouted for Hiccup. She saw him turn his head. As the wind caught the sails for them to take off, she held up the ring that he gave her. She held up the ring that Stoick gave Valhallarama when he proposed to her. Then, she screamed at the top of her lungs "yes".

**A/N: Sorry to everyone who read before and it was all one big paragraph, but I would prefer you tell me "I don't think you realized this, but the story is all one paragraph, you may want to fix it." in a PM or something. I'm sorry that my computer glitched, but I can't help it. I would appreciate that instead of some of the sarcastic comments I got, and the biggest comment about how it sucked to read when it was all one paragraph and did not pertain to the story at all. My computer is from 1900-2000s, and it does glitch sometimes and I can't help it. Sometimes it even underlines the whole story, and I get people telling me not to underline them. I didn't underline them, just like I didn't smush all of this together. Fanfiction did it all by itself. Hopefully this will work.**


End file.
